The Untamed: For the Love of Two Brothers (aka Partners in Crime)
by YenGirl
Summary: Eavesdroppers never hear any good of themselves. Unless they're ZeWu Jun. But there lay the problem.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! Just a small idea that came to me. Enjoy :)

**Summary:** Eavesdroppers never hear any good of themselves. Unless they're ZeWu Jun. But there lay the problem.

**Setting:** Spoilers for the early episodes of The Untamed drama series.

**Warnings:** Some silliness and Possible OOC-ness.

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimer:** The Untamed series is based on the Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation novel which belongs to Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.

\- Story Start -

Lan XiChen finished going over the day's activities with his uncle and wished him goodnight. He was on his way to the Hanshi when he saw WangJi returning from patrolling the outer courtyards. It was a beautiful moonlit night so he decided to accompany WangJi on the last leg of his patrol before calling it a night.

The guest quarters had a number of guest disciples attending the three month lecture this time. Staying close to the shadows with their white boots making no sound on the pebble strewn path, the two brothers spied a figure emerging from one of the quarters, holding something in his hand and walking somewhat unsteadily.

"Isn't that HuaiSang?" XiChen asked. He had promised Nie MingJue, HuaiSang's stern older brother, to keep an eye out for him.

"Mn," WangJi answered. "Going to the Yunmeng Jiang brothers' quarters. Looks inebriated."

Which meant that a rule was broken. XiChen normally left the punishment of minor offenses to WangJi, but being sworn brothers with Nie MingJue, he also felt responsible for young HuaiSang.

They moved closer to the quarters in question, keeping to the shadows until they stood outside an open window and peeped through the curtain.

It seemed like this party had gone on for some time. Four bottles of Emperor Smile were on the floor, two of them lying on their sides. The small table in the centre of the room and surrounding floor were strewn with peanut shells. Seated around the table, talking and laughing and drinking, were Wei WuXian, Jiang WanYin and Nie HuaiSang.

The two Lans drew back into the shadows as the unmistakable scent of sweet liquor drifted out the window, together with the conversation.

"She doesn't even give me the time of day," Jiang WanYin was complaining. "She doesn't even _look_ at me with those big, round eyes of hers."

"She's not your type, remember?" Wei WuXian sounded bored, like they had had this conversation many times before.

"Whaddaya mean? She's _exactly_ my type!"

"Who is?"

"Nie-xiong, isn't it obvious? It's Maiden Wen Qing."

There was a groan followed by a thumping noise as if someone had knocked his head on the table.

"Jiang Cheng," Wei WuXian said in a patronising tone, "didn't you say you wanted someone less smarter than you?"

"She's a Healer. You can't compare a Header to a Cultivator!" Jiang WanYin sounded defensive.

"Of course we can't," HuaiSang said in soothing tones. "Is she your ideal woman then?"

"If you must know," Wei WuXian sounded gleeful, "he likes a naturally beautiful woman who is graceful and obedient-"

"Shut up!"

"-hardworking and thrifty-"

"That's enough!"

A choked off laugh and the sounds of clothes rustling and socked feet slipping on the floorboards made the two Lans peep in again. Jiang WanYin was chasing Wei WuXian around the table, the former scowling and the latter laughing.

"-cultivation level not too high-"

Wei WuXian! I'm going to kill you!"

"-personality not too strong-"

"Not another word!"

"Do stop running," HuaiSang begged, waving his fan in his agitation and sending more peanut shells onto the floor. "You two are giving me a headache."

XiChen and WangJi ducked out of sight as the Jiang siblings sat down again. There was the sound of liquid being poured out and then silence for a minute.

"What about you, Wei-xiong?" HuaiSang asked.

"_Don't_ get him started!" Jiang WanYin's voice sounded sharp, almost panicked. "He'll be waxing lyrical about him the whole night long!"

"Him? Him who?"

"Second young Master Lan, that's who." Wei WuXian's voice turned dreamy, followed by a long, drawn out sigh that seemed to come from the depths of his soul.

Outside the window, XiChen's eyes met a shocked WangJi's.

"Great," Jiang WanYin groused. "That'll be the only topic of conversation for the rest of tonight. Worse, he talks in his sleep. I am _so done_ hearing about the great HanGuang Jun - his looks, his virtues, his skills and every single word the two of them have ever exchanged. Gah!"

Nie HuaiSang's delighted laugh was followed by Wei WuXian's sheepish one.

"I can't help it," the latter protested. "Everything about Lan Zhan is perfect! His bearing, his looks, his skills, his voice..." another heartfelt sigh "... except for him not smiling at me or looking at me or talking to me..."

"Or giving you the time of day?" There was a very definite snide tone in Jiang WanYin's voice now.

"Shut up!"

Again, there was the sounds of liquid being poured three times and the thump of a bottle set down none too gently.

"What about you, Nie-xiong?" Wei WuXian asked after a while, sounding more cheerful again. "Who's _your_ crush?"

A loud, mournful sigh sounded.

"He'd never give me the time of day either."

"Your crush is a 'he' too?" Jiang WanYin sounded shocked.

"Yes. What of it?" HuaiSang sounded testy.

"Nothing!"

"Who is it?" Wei WuXian sounded curious.

There was a muffled groan as if HuaiSang had covered his face with his hands.

Outside the window, XiChen felt a small smile tugging at his lips. He could just picture Da-ge's younger brother behaving like that, hiding his cute face in his small hands.

Wait. Since when did he think of him as _cute?_

Even though he... well, he was.

"Tell us who, Nie-xiong!" Wei WuXian urged.

"Yeah, you already know ours," Jiang WanYin grumbled.

"It's... it's ZeWu Jun," HuaiSang said in a small voice.

"What, the other Twin Jade?" Jiang WanYin exclaimed.

Outside the window, XiChen's eyes widened in shock at he stared at his brother, but inside the conversation continued.

"Well, he and Lan Zhan are famous, right?" Wei WuXian pointed out.

XiChen bit his lip, wishing he wouldn't sound so... encouraging.

"That isn't why!"

"ZeWu Jun is also polite," Wei WuXian continued. "Remember how he praised the Nie Sect's gift during the ceremony and how kind he was to your Vice Envoy?"

"Yes, but that isn't why either!"

"Er... because he's beautiful?"

"Yes, but it's not just that!" HuaiSang sounded desperate. "He's also sworn brothers with Da-ge so I've met him many times. XiChen-ge is just the nicest person in the world. He's friendly to everyone. He always has a kind word for me. I... I swear if he ever raises his voice at me one day, I'll just curl up and die!"

Following that dramatic declaration, XiChen pressed his lips together and looked away, goose bumps prickling all over. Hearing this by himself was awkward. Hearing this with WangJi was... even more so.

Neither of them would plead ignorance to how admired and well known they were throughout the Cultivation World, but it wasn't something they liked to dwell on. Not to mention their rules forbade pride and arrogance.

"Well, just tell him how you feel then!" Wei WuXian urged.

There was another thump. The two Lans peeped in to see HuaiSang's head resting on the table this time.

"I can't," he moaned.

"Why not?"

"Because Da-ge is also in love with him!"

As two shocked 'What?!'s rang out, XiChen's shocked eyes met WangJi's for the second time.

"Do you mean Sect Leader Nie MingJue?" Wei WuXian sounded scandalised.

"He can't be!" Jiang WanYin sounded horrified.

"I do and he is," HuaiSang sounded miserable. He heaved a big sigh.

"Before I came here, I had to finish all the pending correspondence for our sect. Da-ge doesn't care much for writing letters, he prefers talking face to face. It was quite late at night when I brought him the last few letters to sign off. He didn't answer when I knocked on the door so I entered."

"Yes? And?" Wei WuXian sounded eager.

"Da-ge had fallen asleep at his desk. He was... uhm... talking in his sleep."

"He was? What about?" Wei WuXian sounded even more eager.

"Wei WuXian!" Jiang WanYin sounded annoyed. "This is confidential! Sect Leader Nie would have our heads if-"

"Shh! You're just as curious, Jiang Cheng, don't deny it! Go on, Nie-xiong."

"Well, Da-ge was er... praising XiChen-ge's looks."

"He was?" Wei WuXian sounded delighted.

"I don't want to hear anymore," Jiang WanYin moaned.

"Yes, he said XiChen-ge always looks so pretty-"

_"Pretty!"_ Wei WuXian sounded positively ecstatic. "Didn't I tell you, Jiang Cheng? Both the Twin Jades are famed beauties!"

"I'm not hearing this. I'm not hearing this!"

"Shh, you two!"

"Sorry, Nie-xiong. What else did your brother say?"

"Uhm, well... that XiChen-ge is beautiful and soft spoken and an excellent diplomat. He always knows what to say or do."

Another despondent sigh sounded and both the Lan brothers chanced another peep inside. HuaiSang was wringing his hands.

"Da-ge wants to woo him, but doesn't know how to. He can't write poetry, he isn't as cultured and only knows blunt speech. He also doesn't know if XiChen-ge is... well, like me."

"Like you and your brother, you mean."

"Oh. Er... yes."

"That's so romantic, two brothers in love with the same man!" Wei WuXian gave a dramatic sigh. "But that's unfair of Sect Leader Nie, wanting to write poetry and scolding you for doing the same."

"Yes, well..." Nie HuaiSang trailed off, sounding even more despondent than before.

"You should tell ZeWu Jun how you feel," Wei WuXian said.

"I can't!" HuaiSang sounded almost in tears. "He'd laugh at me for sure. Da-ge's cultivation is high. He's strong and powerful and a sect leader. He's someone worthy of ZeWu Jun. I-I'm just his useless younger brother who plays around with fans!"

He burst into tears.

"Wei WuXian, look at what you've done!"

"What? I didn't do anything!" Wei WuXian sounded both guilty and defensive.

"Nie-xiong, don't listen to my idiot brother," Jiang WanYin said. "He doesn't know anything. You just need to... uh..."

"We need to finish the last bottle of Emperor Smile!" Wei WuXian's voice held fake cheer and the sounds of liquid being poured sounded again. "Let's all drown our sorrows together!"

With an abrupt movement, WangJi spun around and started walking away. XiChen followed, making sure he didn't make a sound. It wasn't until they had left the guest quarters far behind that WangJi stopped walking, turning to face XiChen.

There was something a little different in his face now, XiChen noted. The usual weight of his cool gaze seemed... lighter.

"Will you be reporting their transgressions, WangJi?"

"No."

"Oh?"

"It is forbidden to drink alcohol in Cloud Recesses. It is also forbidden to eavesdrop on others' conversation."

XiChen blinked in surprise. That was true. How could they report what they had seen and heard without giving themselves away?

"Don't you agree?" WangJi asked and there was something almost like a twinkle in his eyes. But of course it had to be a trick of the moonlight shining down on them.

"Of course. Goodnight, WangJi," XiChen said and returned his brother's too formal bow.

"Goodnight, xiongzhang."

XiChen watched him walk off in the direction of the Jingshi, his steps looking almost... light. He would wish young Master Wei good luck except he didn't need it because WangJi had a crush on him as well, only better hidden.

Uttering a sigh, XiChen glanced back in the direction of the guest quarters, his eyebrows drawing together in a frown. He, on the other hand, had something of a dilemma now. He was very fond of MingJue, his older sworn brother, and young HuaiSang too. But he had never thought of them in a romantic sense.

Perhaps the best thing to do about this accidental revelation... was nothing at all?

\- Story End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! My muse insisted this story wasn't done so here's the next chapter. I have no idea where it's going, but hopefully the ride will be fun. Enjoy :)

\- Chapter Start -

The next morning, Jiang WanYin and Nie HuaiSang looked rather the worse for wear, clutching their heads and swaying as they approached the main courtyard. Wei WuXian didn't seem hungover at all, bouncing along beside Maiden Jiang Yanli and trying to catch WangJi's attention with a bright smile and exuberant greetings, which the other two boys winced at.

XiChen noted that WangJi held Wei WuXian's gaze for a few seconds before looking away, causing the latter to blink in surprise. It looked like his younger brother was not averse to acting upon the information they had overheard last night. Or maybe it just gave him the encouragement he needed.

As their uncle would only return late at night, XiChen announced after breakfast that the guest disciples were free to spend the afternoon in Caiyi Town, on condition that they didn't cause any trouble, and returned to Cloud Recesses before sunset. WangJi and himself would accompany them on their outing.

\- o -

After lunch, a large group of white clad disciples left Cloud Recesses, chatting and laughing once they walked out the gates. As soon as they reached Caiyi Town, they split up into smaller groups; some checking out the rows of stalls along the pier, others going on boat rides along the river, and still more exploring the shops in town.

Despite the Waterborne Abyss adventure a couple of days ago, the Jiang brothers were the first to hire a boat. Together with their sister and HuaiSang, they let their boat drift on the slow moving current while enjoying a basket of golden skinned loquats. As they approached the end of the pier where the Twin Jades stood, XiChen glanced at WangJi who was staring into the distance, seemingly oblivious to everything else.

"Lan Zhan! Have a loquat!"

With a sense of deja vu, XiChen saw WangJi raise his hand to catch the fruit. This time, he didn't toss it back.

"Thank you," he said instead.

Wei WuXian's eyes lit up in pleased surprise and Jiang Yanli smiled. A disgruntled Jiang WanYin tugged the basket closer to himself. HuaiSang looked rather envious until he caught XiChen's eye and quickly whipped open his fan to hide behind. XiChen looked away, reminded of the former's crush on him.

In the next moment, he sensed something small sailing towards him. Without thinking, he caught it in his hand.

Another loquat.

Looking up, he saw Wei WuXian smiling at WangJi who was carefully eating his loquat while Jiang WanYin pointed out something on the opposite bank to his sister. HuaiSang was looking down at the basket, face still shielded by his fan which trembled the tiniest bit.

"Thank you, HuaiSang," XiChen called out and smiled when two wide eyes peeped over the fan before crinkling in a smile.

Over the next few minutes, they enjoyed the sweet and juicy fruit, XiChen making a note to buy more for them to share later.

"Wait... Da-ge?"

HuaiSang's shocked voice caught everyone's attention and they followed his stunned gaze going further up the pier.

"Da-ge!" HuaiSang scrambled to his feet and swayed as the boat rocked from his sudden movement.

"Sit down before we all end up in the water!" Jiang WanYin barked at him, grabbing Jiang YanLi's arm to steady her.

As HuaiSang plonked himself down again, XiChen and WangJi turned to see Nie MingJue striding towards them. He was alone.

"Da-ge, what a pleasant surprise." Placing his hands together, XiChen bowed, WangJi copying his move with a polite "Sect Leader Nie."

"XiChen. Second Young Master Lan," Nie MingJue greeted them.

"Da-ge!" The front of the boat the others were in bumped against the pier and HuaiSang scrambled out less than gracefully. "What're you doing here? Is anything wrong back home?"

"Nothing wrong. Just a day visit," Nie MingJue replied and looked around, seeing the other white clad disciples wandering around. "Is today's lesson outdoors?"

"No lessons today," XiChen told him with a smile. "My uncle is away so I allowed the disciples an afternoon off."

"You are too easygoing on them," Nie MingJue commented. "But it also gives you two a break."

"If everyone behaves," WangJi agreed, staring at Wei WuXian who was helping Jiang Yanli from the boat, Jiang WanYin carrying the almost empty basket of loquats.

XiChen's smile widened.

"I'm sure they will," he said. "Da-ge, will you spend the night at Cloud Recesses? Uncle is returning tonight."

"Perhaps," Nie MingJue said in a rather cryptic tone and glanced at the row of shops. "I am thirsty after my trip. HuaiSang, join us."

"Yes, Da-ge."

"My treat," XiChen insisted and turned to WangJi. "I will return in an hour. Please keep our Yunmeng Jiang guests company."

"Yes, xiongzhang." WangJi looked like he didn't know if he should be pleased or annoyed at that.

\- o -

There were a few people in the town square, located between the pier and the rows of shops. A middle aged man had set up a few small tables with paper, brushes and ink. A banner on a stand depicting the Goddess Chang'e stood nearby.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today is the birthday of Chang'e, the Goddess of Poetry! For two coins, write me a poem about your dearest wish in ten minutes. I will read it aloud and if the Goddess deems your efforts worthy, she will grant your wish!"

"What nonsense," Nie MingJue grumbled at once, shooting a sharp look at HuaiSang who bit his lip and looked down.

"Let's ignore him," XiChen suggested. "Gusu is famous for its Emperor-"

"Good sirs! Yes, you three fine looking cultivators." The man hurried over to them, undeterred by their swords. "If you have a wish, any wish at all, just compose a poem about it in under ten minutes. The Goddess Chang'e will make it come true and it will only cost you two coins for the paper and ink!"

"Ten minutes! How can I - anyone - write a poem in so short a time! Nonsense!" Nie MingJue drew himself to his full height and glared down at him, making the man back away and bow low.

"My apologies for disturbing you, good sirs. I, uh... excuse me." He hurried off.

"Hmmph!" Nie MingJue flicked his sleeve in annoyance and headed for the shops, XiChen and HuaiSang following without comment.

\- o -

_An hour later..._

In a secluded corner of the biggest eatery, three bottles of Emperor Smile and a plate with two meat dumplings sat on the table. Nie MingJue was a strict older brother, but he was a man's man. Alcohol wasn't something he withheld from his younger brother.

"Da-ge, please don't drink anymore," HuaiSang pleaded. "You haven't eaten anything and you drank two whole bottles by yourself."

Ignoring him, Nie MingJue topped up their wine cups. Alcohol usually put him in a mellow mood, and Emperor Smile was top quality liquor, but his mood hadn't improved one bit.

XiChen nodded his thanks as his cup was refilled. He didn't care to drink, but they weren't at Cloud Recesses so he had taken tiny sips to appease Nie MingJue. He had long since trained his golden core to neutralise any alcohol in his body.

"That idiot," Nie MingJue muttered, shooting yet another glare out the window that faced the town square. "Easy for him to think that one can write poetry so quickly! Doesn't he know it takes days - _days!_ \- just to think of a few lines?"

He downed his wine and thumped the empty cup back on the table.

"Da-ge!" HuaiSang admonished in a mortified whisper before turning to XiChen.

"My apologies, XiChen-ge," he said. "Da-ge is... has had too much to drink."

"It's alright, HuaiSang," XiChen replied easily. "We've known each other for many years now, no need to apologise."

"Yes, well... " Picking up his chopsticks, HuaiSang sighed and put them down again, looking despondent. Then he saw that XiChen was still looking at him and ducked his head.

XiChen decided the mood at the table was getting a little too heavy and signaled to the hovering waiter.

"Shall we go? I have to make sure the other disciples are behaving well."

He paid the bill, nodded at the waiter's effusive thanks and stood up. They left the eatery, Nie MingJue still walking straight, the rosy tint in his face the only indication of how much he had drunk.

\- o -

The crowd at the town square had grown bigger. XiChen bit back a smile when he saw the Jiang brothers sitting at two of the rickety tables, both writing furiously. It looked like both of them had wishes to make... and he had a feeling it wasn't about doing well in their lessons.

A faintly curious WangJi stood beside Wei WuXian, while an amused Wen Qing and Jiang YanLi stood not far from Jiang WanYin, Wen Ning hovering beside them.

The organiser saw Nie MingJue and quickly walked the other way to exhort a few newcomers to make their wishes come true.

"Good sir, you look like you're in love," he declared to a young man. "Come and write a poem and you are sure to win your maiden's heart!"

XiChen decided it was best to put as much distance as possible between Nie MingJue and the town square before he took umbrage at poetry writing again.

"Da-ge, shall we take a look at the-" he broke off when Nie MingJue snorted and stalked towards the nervous organiser who started backing away only to blink when two coins were slapped into his hand.

Then Nie MingJue sat himself behind the nearest table and snatched up the brush. The crowd fell silent and then excited whispers started up. After all, Sect Leader Nie was well known and cut a striking figure with his powerful build and fine robes. Even the Jiang siblings had stopped scribbling to stare at him in shock.

XiChen heard HuaiSang's moan behind his fan which was shaking noticeably. Then he saw WangJi looking at him with eyebrows lifted in question, and shook his head in reply. He knew he should be stopping Da-ge from embarrassing himself, but truth to tell, he was also curious to see the man's attempt at poetry... even if it was about himself.

The snap of a fan being closed made him turn to see HuaiSang striding towards the organiser, face set in a rare determined look as he paid the man and took the table beside Wei WuXian.

Despite knowing better, XiChen couldn't help feeling flattered as he exchanged another look with WangJi.

This should prove to be... interesting.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and want to read more. My muse just loves encouragement :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes:** Hello again, everyone! I still don't know where this is going, but enjoy this next chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

At the five minute mark - not that XiChen was counting or anything - HuaiSang wrote down the last character and lifted brush from paper with a little flick of accomplishment. He set his brush down with fingers that trembled from nerves or excitement, or both.

Flexing his own fingers, XiChen was chagrined to find that they weren't steady either. He was... nervous. Perhaps he should have dissuaded Nie MingJue or at least, stopped him from drinking two bottles of Emperor Smile. But it was too late now.

As if unaware of the curious crowd, Nie MingJue sat tall and still like a mountain and continued to scowl down at the blank piece of paper before him.

Picking up his paper, HuaiSang blew on it to dry the ink before getting up. He took a deep breath and went over to the waiting organiser, his face flushed with excitement.

"Young lord," said the organiser, not above milking the opportunity for all it was worth with a crowd to entertain. "Your blush indicates your poetry must be about love!"

The blush deepened and HuaiSang ducked his head a bit.

"It is."

"Wonderful! There isn't a single subject in the world more suited for poetry!"

XiChen found himself holding his own breath as the organiser, with a noisy clearing of his throat, began reading aloud.

_"As graceful as deer in the forest,_

_As serene as moonlight on water,_

_Is the gentleman who owns my heart,  
_

_In my thoughts, he is always the first,_

_In my dreams, there is him, no other,_

_Oh, when will he understand my heart?"_

A rapt silence fell upon the crowd before it was broken by a mutter of 'Cut-sleeve'. But faces were lighting up with smiles, someone started clapping and the others soon followed. Surprised eyes turned to gaze at HuaiSang as never before, eager mouths complimenting his talent and voicing questions about who that fine gentleman could be.

XiChen smiled, touched by the graceful lines of prose. He joined in the applause and noted the smirks Jiang WanYin and Wei WuXian were giving HuaiSang, who was even pinker in the face and looked about ready to burst with pride.

"Wonderful!" The organiser exclaimed. "Better than anything I could've written! The Goddess Chang-e is sure to make your wish come true today!"

"Thank you," HuaiSang chirped and darted a look at XiChen who found it hard to breathe at the sight of flushed cheeks and sparkling eyes.

As the cheering died down, Nie MingJue stood up and strode to the organiser, paper in hand. HuaiSang winced and immediately took a few steps back as if not wanting to be within earshot.

"Mine was written in nine and a half minutes," Nie MingJue announced. "It seems I _can_ write poetry if I choose to."

"Of course you can, my good sir! Now, what is the topic of your poem?" The organiser asked. His eyes slid to Baxia, strapped to the embroidered black belt. "Ah, what an impressive cleaver! Did you write about war? Or victory?"

"No."

"Ah. Fighting styles then? Or choice of weapons? I heard the Jin Sect favours arrows..."

"Not styles or weapons."

"Oh. Then wha-"

"Love."

As the organiser blinked in surprise, HuaiSang's cheeks drained of all colour, and his fan which had been creating a mini wind all by itself stilled. XiChen noted that MingJue's face was still rosy from liquor, and felt again that he really should have dissuaded his Da-ge from doing this.

"Well then! Let me read it aloud," said the organiser. As he took the paper, XiChen found himself holding his breath again.

_"I am a man of few and brusque words,_

_I give my heart but once in this life,_

_If he never finds out how I feel,_

_The Fate must want me to be alone."_

This time, the silence lasted twice as long before that same mutter of 'Cut-sleeve' was heard. But when the applause started, it was louder and longer than before. The lines did not rhyme nor did they flow smoothly, but there was a starkness to the words that spoke of a silent, steadfast longing by a stoic, resigned heart.

Smiling in bemusement, XiChen joined in the applause, noting that Nie MingJue looked very pleased with himself. Even Jiang WangYin and Wei WuXian looked impressed.

"Mark my words, your wish will come true today!" The organiser exclaimed. "Why, just listen to that crowd! Your poem is even better than the earlier one!"

XiChen heard a sharp, shaky breath and turned to see HuaiSang looking _crushed_, the sparkle fading from his eyes as he moved backwards away from the crowd. Then he spun around and ran.

Oh.

XiChen stopped clapping at once, his euphoria at having inspired not one, but two, poems vanishing. Looking back to where Nie MingJue was being congratulated by the Jiang siblings, he shook his head and left the town square as well, hoping no one saw his departure.

\- o -

HuaiSang presented a small and forlorn figure, sitting on a bench on the other side of Caiyi Town. His feet were up on the bench and his arms wrapped around his bent legs as he fiddled with his fan. XiChen's footsteps were almost silent, but HuaiSang stiffened, darting a quick glance up before seeming to shrink into himself even more.

"HuaiSang." XiChen stopped in front of him. "May I sit down?"

"... of course, XiChen-ge."

XiChen sat down beside him.

"That was a beautiful poem. I am impressed you wrote it in five minutes."

HuaiSang's laugh sounded hollow.

"Don't be. It was something I had written weeks ago. I just waited for a few minutes to pass before writing it down again from memory."

XiChen blinked at the disclosure.

"Ah. Well, it was commendable nonetheless."

"You don't have to comfort me, XiChen-ge." HuaiSang gave that hollow laugh again.

Carefully, XiChen raised a hand and placed it on a rounded shoulder. HuaiSang jerked in surprise and peeped over that same shoulder, his wide eyes giving the impression of a rabbit about to bolt... and then he spun around and buried his face in XiChen's sleeve.

"I'm so ashamed!"

XiChen's eyebrows rose.

"Because you didn't think of it on the fly? I thought it was lovely."

"It's not that." HuaiSang's voice was half muffled. "It's because Da-ge's poem is better than mine! Da-ge who _hates_ poetry, who _always_ scolds me for thinking too much of it! He wrote a better one! And it _was_ on the fly!"

Turning towards him, XiChen stroked his hair with his other hand like he used to do when HuaiSang was ten and in tears after a grueling sword training session with his Da-ge.

"The one t-thing, XiChen-ge," HuaiSang quavered, giving a little hiccough midway. "The _only_ thing I was so sure I'd be better at than him! I'm so useless!"

"No, you're not," XiChen said at once. "Who knows, perhaps it was just the Emperor Smile talking?"

HuaiSang jerked in surprise and then he gave a watery giggle. Pleased, XiChen continued stroking his hair.

"I'm sure the ah, gentleman you alluded to in your poem would be very happy if he knew."

That brought a sigh and then HuaiSang pulled away, wiping his cheeks with his fingertips before looking up. He looked downright adorable despite his teary eyes, pink nose and splotchy cheeks.

"But he already knows," he said.

XiChen stilled. So HuaiSang's poem wasn't about him after all?

The knowledge left a curious pang in his chest, one that felt more like disappointment than relief.

"Would you tell me who it is?" He asked, careful to keep his voice neutral.

"The gentleman in my poem? It's you." HuaiSang gave another sniff, but his gaze was open and direct. "You already know that, don't you?"

"I... " XiChen's eyes widened before he looked away, his heart thumping faster.

Should he confess that he already knew?

Or should he deny all knowledge?

Then he realised his very hesitation was a giveaway and anything less than an honest admission after this would be a lie. Looking back at HuaiSang, he nodded.

"Yes."

HuaiSang huffed and closed his eyes, a small shiver running through him.

"I never thought I'd ever say it, but..." He paused to take a deep breath, but whatever he intended to say was never uttered.

"HuaiSang, there you are! XiChen too."

With a tiny squeak, HuaiSang buried his face in XiChen's sleeve again, giving the impression he would have crawled into his lap if he thought he could get away with it. Nie MingJue sat down beside XiChen and exhaled.

"That was the first poem I've written in my life. And the last."

"It was good, Da-ge," XiChen said, but Nie MingJue continued to look straight ahead.

"I'm not too proud of it, to be honest. HuaiSang's is much better. Prettier. But I got it off my chest at least. Even if nothing will ever come of it."

He gave a satisfied nod as if he didn't care if the Goddess of Poetry never granted his wish. The tipsy flush was still visible on his skin. XiChen didn't know what to say next; he definitely didn't want to lie and ask who it was when he already knew.

"Da-ge?" HuaiSang straightened up and sat back on his heels. "Don't you want him... uh, I mean, the person you wrote it for, to hear it?"

Nie MingJue narrowed his eyes at him and then at XiChen sitting between them, a wry twist forming on his lips.

"He heard both our poems already. Didn't you, XiChen?"

XiChen felt heat washing into his face and his heart beat even faster. His silence made MingJue give another mirthless smile.

"Lan XiChen, ZeWu Jun, the man we're both in love with."

"Da-ge!" HuaiSang sounded mortified and XiChen spared a thought to wonder how Nie MingJue would react to his poem and confession once he was sober.

He wasn't looking forward to it.

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and want to read more :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! Enjoy this next chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

The three of them sat on that wooden bench, wrapped in a silence that felt stuffy and prickly. It was like a barrier, ensconcing them in their own little world.

XiChen was still wondering how both brothers had known that he was aware of their feelings for him. He had only found out last night! He didn't think he had acted any differently today... unless it was how pleased he had looked when their poems were read aloud?

The whole thing left him feeling confused and bewildered. He had no idea how to handle a situation like this. None of the Lan Sect rules or uncle's teachings had prepared him for the shock of being the object of affection by two brothers.

Two very different brothers. Even the way they sat on the bench right now was a study in contrasts. HuaiSang was a small bundle of cuddly warmth curled into his right side while MingJue was a big block of unyielding heat on his left. Both felt strangely good though, pressed to him like this. It made him feel protective and protected at the same time.

Minutes slipped away, unnoticed, until HuaiSang shifted, fidgeting a bit before looking up.

"So... what do we do?" He asked.

"We are not doing anything except returning to the town square," XiChen decided. "I shouldn't leave WangJi alone to keep an eye on everyone."

"Wait."

"Wait!"

XiChen blinked when both his hands were captured, his left in a larger, warmer hand; his right in two smaller ones. Turning to one side, he encountered MingJue's steady gaze; turning to the other, he met HuaiSang's anxious one.

Goosebumps prickled along XiChen's skin, sending warmth up his neck and into his face. He was the Lan Sect Leader, but he was only twenty years old. For all his maturity, intelligence, skills and diplomacy, he had never been pursued romantically, never had his hand captured by a suitor, let alone two of them, and at the same time.

In fact, the last person to hold his hand was WangJi when he was perhaps three or four years old.

"XiChen, give me a chance."

"No! XiChen-ge, give _me_ a chance."

XiChen pulled his hands free, avoiding their gazes.

"I didn't even know about all this until-" he broke off before he could reveal that he and WangJi were guilty of eavesdropping last night.

"But now that you know?" HuaiSang asked in a small voice.

"I'm sorry. I've never imagined either of you as... as my - HuaiSang, you're only fifteen!"

HuaiSang pouted.

"I'm not," MingJue said. There was a look in his eyes that made XiChen's stomach squirm, but not in an unpleasant way.

"Da-ge!" HuaiSang protested at once.

"I am an adult. You are not." There was no mistaking the smug tone in MingJue's voice this time.

Looking vexed, HuaiSang turned to XiChen and tugged at his sleeve, giving him a beseeching look.

"XiChen-ge!"

"We are _not_ doing anything," XiChen repeated and relented enough to add, "at least, not right now. HuaiSang, stop pouting."

"I'm not!"

"Da-ge, you too."

"I do _not _pout."

\- o -

When they returned to the town square, they found that the poetry organiser had already packed up his things and left. It turned out he had tried to get Jin ZiXuan to write a poem to his beloved, but the teasing from his group had resulted in Young Master Jin threatening to report the organiser for harrasing the public.

WangJi didn't seem displeased as he disclosed this news. He was tucking a folded piece of paper into his sleeve and Wei WuXian was standing beside him, looking very pleased with himself. Jiang WanYin looked less than happy. He was also holding a folded piece of paper, but Wen Qing and Jiang YanLi were browsing the many stalls lining the pier.

Seeing a few dark clouds starting to gather in the sky, XiChen decided it was time for all of them them to leave. The disciples weren't too happy to have their outing cut short, but neither did they wish to get caught in a thunderstorm.

In less than ten minutes, they were all trooping back to Cloud Recesses. Wei WuXian remained by WangJi's side at the head of the group, chatting happily with that bright grin never leaving his face. A nervous Jiang WanYin walked alongside Wen Qing who had looked resigned when the folded paper was shoved at her, and then amused once she read its contents.

XiChen brought up the rear of the group, still sandwiched between his two would-be suitors. He sighed. At least things seemed to be going smoothly for WangJi. Then something fell on his cheek.

A raindrop.

"It's starting to rain!" Wei WuXian exclaimed.

Everyone started hurrying, those who didn't want to get wet exclaiming in dismay, and those who didn't mind, like Wei WuXian, happily anticipating how much further they had to walk. Still, XiChen saw him drop back from WangJi's side to offer his arm to Jiang YanLi while motioning for Jiang WanYin to stay beside Wen Qing.

By the time they reached Cloud Recesses, they were all drenched but in high spirits. They only quieted down once they walked past the gates and was reminded of the No Excessive Noise rule.

XiChen told everyone to return to their rooms to change and rest before dinner. He was relieved when Wei WuXian pulled a reluctant HuaiSang with him after bidding a fond farewell to WangJi. XiChen then escorted MingJue to a separate guest quarters for VIP quests. He ordered a hot bath to be prepared for him and excused himself to return to the Hanshi.

\- o -

_Three hours later..._

Lan QiRen returned just before sunset, disheartened after failing to find any information on cultivators being turned into ghost puppets. He planned to visit the Unclean Realm next to discuss the matter with Sect Leader Nie, so the latter's unexpected visit was a welcome surprise.

Dinner with the four of them, including WangJi, was a quiet affair even by Lan standards. MingJue was not one given to idle chatter, but he spoke even less this time, choosing to listen to QiRen's explanation on their findings, the possible link to yin metal, and Wen Ruohan's likely involvement.

As MingJue refused to catch his eye throughout the meal, XiChen suspected he now regretted taking part in the poetry writing after imbibing two bottles of Emperor Smile this afternoon. WangJi's meaningful looks said he suspected the same thing. Even their uncle noticed MingJue's reticence after a while.

"Sect Leader Nie, are you alright?"

"My apologies," MingJue replied, his eyes flicking to XiChen for the briefest of seconds. "I would like to retire early. Perhaps we could discuss further in the morning?"

"Of course," QiRen replied. "I plan to retire early myself. XiChen, please accompany Sect Leader Nie to his rooms."

"Yes, uncle," XiChen replied.

"No!" MingJue almost barked, causing the other three to stare at him in surprise. He cleared his throat and stood up. "That is, it's not necessary. I know where it is."

"It would be my pleasure, Da-ge." XiChen stood up as well.

MingJue glanced from him to WangJi who showed no change in expression, and then to QiRen who looked puzzled.

"I insist," XiChen added in a softer tone.

MingJue exhaled and pressed his lips together.

"Very well. I bid you goodnight, Master Lan, WangJi."

After they exchanged bows and wishes of goodnight, XiChen followed MingJue out, grimacing a bit at QiRen's whispered "Is Sect Leader Nie alright?" to WangJi.

\- o -

The guest quarters weren't that far off, but the walk there seemed unending. They didn't meet anyone as the disciples were still at the dining hall having their dinner.

XiChen wasn't used to the strained silence between him and MingJue. He glanced at him from time to time, taking note of the rigid shoulders and the tense set of that strong jaw. A part of him wanted to bring up this afternoon's revelation, just so they could go back to the easy camaraderie they had always shared, but the almost palpable tension radiating from MingJue held him back.

Besides, he still had no idea what to do about it.

It wasn't until they almost reached the furthest and largest guest quarters that MingJue stopped and turned to him. XiChen stopped as well, his heart beating a little faster.

"Da-ge, please don't apologise," he said before the other could speak up.

MingJue glared at him before exhaling, the stern lines of his face relaxing a little.

"You could always read me like a book, XiChen."

XiChen smiled, but MingJue's expression had turned somewhat bleak.

"If I hadn't drunk so much earlier, you wouldn't have found out and you wouldn't be troubled about it."

XiChen frowned, reminded of MingJue's poem.

"Da-ge, were you planning to keep this a secret all your life?"

"Why not?" MingJue countered, a hard note entering his voice. "I know my limitations and unlike HuaiSang, I don't indulge in wishful thinking."

But he looked a bit guilty after mentioning his younger brother.

"I need some time to think this over," XiChen said, aware that he was repeating himself.

MingJue shook his head.

"Nothing to think over. Your feelings for us have always been platonic. Just forget it."

"You know I can't," XiChen replied. "I care very much for both of you."

MingJue's eyes softened.

"And that is only one of the many reasons why HuaiSang and I-" he stopped abruptly and grimaced. Then he leaned forward and brushed his lips across XiChen's cheek before drawing back.

XiChen stared at him with wide eyes, the tickle of soft bristles on his skin sending warmth to his cheeks.

"I should apologise for that, but I won't. You are a beautiful man, especially in the moonlight." A faintly sardonic smile touched MingJue's lips at the words he was spouting before he spun on his heel and walked to the door.

With trembling fingers, XiChen touched his cheek, fancying he could still feel the imprint of those warm lips. Then he shook his head and turned to walk back to the Hanshi. He had just left the guest quarters behind when he heard the sound of running feet.

"XiChen-ge! XiChen-ge, please wait a moment!"

\- Chapter End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! In the drama series, Lan QiRen had gone to the Unclean Realm to discuss the yin metal issue with Sect Leader Nie (Ep 7). But since Nie MingJue snuck off to Caiyi Town, I had to change QiRen's itinerary a bit :)

Please leave a review if you enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes:** Hello, everyone! Enjoy the final chapter :)

\- Chapter Start -

"XiChen-ge! XiChen-ge, please wait a moment!"

XiChen had a suspicion as to why HuaiSang was rushing after him and imploring him to wait, and why he sounded upset. He didn't want to wait for him. He didn't want to hear what HuaiSang had to say. He just wanted to seclude himself in the Hanshi and forget that two brothers were in love with him, and had been for some time.

But that wasn't fair to young HuaiSang, was it?

With a sigh, XiChen made his way to a clump of bamboo a few feet away and turned around. HuaiSang was hurrying towards him, hair loose over his shoulders and eyes huge in his pale face.

"HuaiSang, it's close to curfew," XiChen chided as sternly as he could, relieved to find his voice steady. "Please go back to your room."

"But I saw you and Da-ge earlier!"

"I escorted him back to his room, that's all," XiChen explained.

HuaiSang shook his head, gripping the folded fan in his hands.

"That's not all!"

"What do you mean?" XiChen asked in a careful voice.

"He kissed you!"

"Ah. Only on the cheek," XiChen was quick to clarify, but HuaiSang pouted.

"He still kissed you!"

XiChen sighed.

"Let me guess - you want to do the same?" He asked in a dry voice.

"Yes!"

Despite his exasperation, XiChen had to fight the urge to smile. And blush.

"Very well if it would make you feel better," he replied before freezing in shock. Wait - had he said that aloud?

"Oh, it would!" HuaiSang's eyes lit up like he had been given an unexpected gift.

"Ah. But you're only fifteen." XiChen's attempt at physically and mentally backpedaling failed as HuaiSang took an eager step closer.

"But you said I could!"

Pressing his lips together, XiChen gave into the inevitable.

"Very well." He bent forward and turned his head a little to the side, proffering his other cheek.

HuaiSang beamed and hurriedly tucked his fan into his belt, fumbling a bit. Then he reached up, cold fingertips grazing XiChen's cheek before grasping his chin and turning his face back.

XiChen's heart lurched as a soft pair of lips pressed against his. Eyes widening in shock, he stared into equally wide and desperate ones. They stood there without moving or breathing until his brain kicked in, and he realised they were kissing.

Actually _kissing_. On the lips _kissing._

Oh dear. He should put a stop to this right now. He shouldn't have even agreed in the first - his thoughts splintered into a million tiny pieces when the tip of a tongue slid across the seam of his lips, making him gasp in renewed shock. Then that tongue pushed inside his mouth, staying there for a shocking, _scandalising_ second before it withdrew and his lips were free again.

They stared at each other, mouths open, for once at a perfect eye level because XiChen was still bending forward a little. HuaiSang's eyes were huge, cheeks flushed bright pink and hair falling over his shoulders. He looked like a maiden who had just had her first kiss stolen from her instead of the other way around.

"HuaiSang!" XiChen straightened up and glared at him.

"I-I don't know what happened! D-don't ask me!"

"HuaiSang, why?" This time it was XiChen who advanced and HuaiSang who retreated, waving his hands in denial.

"I don't know why! Don't ask me!"

XiChen stopped.

"XiChen-ge, please don't be angry," HuaiSang pleaded. He ducked his head, long hair falling forward to frame his face as he peeped up from beneath his eyelashes.

It wasn't the first time he had tried to feign innocence.

"Then why did you do it?" XiChen demanded, trying to keep his voice even. His heart was racing inside his chest, he could still feel the imprint of those soft lips on his own, and he didn't know why there was this tight feeling of... _regret_... that he hadn't responded while he could.

"I don't know," HuaiSang muttered, looking away.

"Then let me tell you."

HuaiSang looked back at him in alarm.

"You didn't want to lose out to Da-ge," XiChen began.

"N-no, I..." HuaiSang swallowed, teeth digging into his lower lip.

"You didn't want to wait despite what we had agreed on this afternoon."

"No! I just wanted..." HuaiSang shook his head again, blinking hard.

"You didn't believe you had a chance despite what we promised." XiChen didn't raise his voice, but HuaiSang's lips wobbled. "Am I right?"

HuaiSang sniffled, a single tear running down a pink flushed cheek and then another down the other one. He shook his head.

"Why would you want me when you have Da-ge?" He burst out. "Why would you wait for me? Why would you even give me a chance when I have nothing to offer you?"

He dashed his hands across his cheeks and took a shaky breath.

"Why _shouldn't_ I grab your first kiss before you gave it to Da-ge?!"

XiChen froze.

"I never promised I'd kiss him first," he protested.

"Even if you did, do you think he wouldn't have tried his hardest to persuade you? He's not the Red Blade Master for nothing! And if he insisted, would you still have said no?"

HuaiSang gulped for breath.

"HuaiSang, Da-ge would never insist on such a thing," XiChen scolded. He wouldn't allow anyone to say anything against Nie MingJue, not even his younger brother. "You're not being fair."

"None of this is fair!" HuaiSang burst out. "I don't want to wait!"

"You must!" XiChen all but shouted in his frustration only to wince. He hadn't meant to raise his voice like that, but it was too late.

HuaiSang's face crumpled at once and he fell to his knees.

"HuaiSang, no, I didn't mean... I'm sorry!"

XiChen was on his knees before he realised it, hands reaching out to grab HuaiSang's shoulders. With a sob, HuaiSang burrowed into his chest and XiChen found himself hugging him instead, arms going around the trembling form as two hands clutched at the front of his robes.

Confused and frustrated and remorseful, XiChen pressed his lips to the sweet smelling hair, as fine as a child's.

"I'm sorry," he said after a while. "This is all too sudden for me."

Sniffling, HuaiSang drew back and looked up at him, heedless of the tears streaking his face.

"Not for me," he said and gave a sad smile. "I've loved you for years, XiChen-ge."

XiChen sighed and gently thumbed away the moisture on those flushed cheeks.

"It's just a crush. You'll get over it," he said.

HuaiSang shook his head, lips quivering.

"You think I haven't tried? Each time I left Cloud Recesses after the lectures - and you know how many I've attended - I told myself to give up. I couldn't. Each year when I came back... or... or whenever you visited QingHe to see Da-ge... "

He shook his head.

"I love you, XiChen-ge. I really do."

XiChen stared at him for the space of two heartbeats... and found himself kissing him. He didn't know why either. HuaiSang just made a surprised and pleased sound in his throat and kissed him back, mouth opening under his as he rose onto his knees and looped his arms around XiChen's neck.

The kiss turned into a few more, one of XiChen's hands tangling in HuaiSang's hair, his other arm going around the small waist to pull him closer.

Neither of them were conscious of anything or anyone else. They didn't see the tall figure standing in the distance, watching them with an unreadable expression on his face. Then the broad shoulders slumped and Nie MingJue turned around to return to the VIP guestroom.

\- o -

_Three months later..._

The Gusu Lan lectures ended yesterday. It was time for the guest disciples to return home. They gathered in the main courtyard under the watchful eyes of the Twin Jades of Lan to speak in low voices, exchanging addresses, promising to write and meet up for night hunts in the near future.

Halfway through, WangJi excused himself and strode towards the Jiang siblings. With a nod to Jiang WanYin and Jiang YanLi, he took hold of a tearful Wei WuXian's hand and pulled him towards the back of the Library Pavilion. XiChen could hear the rather audible 'I'll miss you, Lan Zhan! I'll miss you so much! Will you miss me too?" from where he stood and shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips.

Then he saw Jiang WanYin nodding to his sister before making his way to Wen Qing. Taking a leaf from WangJi's book, he pulled her by the hand and went behind the Orchid Hall, no doubt to wish her a private goodbye as well.

XiChen didn't bother to check on each couple to make sure they weren't breaking any rules. They were all leaving in a few minutes anyway, and he had his own farewell to say.

"I'll miss you, XiChen-ge."

Smiling, XiChen turned to HuaiSang standing beside him, face half hidden behind his fan.

"I'll miss you too, HuaiSang," he said quietly. WangJi wasn't the only one who had gotten swept up in an unexpected romance.

Nie MingJue had returned home the next morning after his visit to Cloud Recesses. After a brief discussion with Lan QiRen on organising a further investigation of the ghost puppet issue, he had asked XiChen to go with him to look for HuaiSang.

Once the three of them were together, Nie MingJue had repeated his apologies to XiChen for burdening him with his feelings, and told HuaiSang he had no issues with the two of them getting together... if his younger brother worked hard at improving his cultivation and sword skills for the next two years.

HuaiSang's initial look of utter delight soon morphed into a dramatic wail of 'I have to wait two more _years?!_' which made XiChen smile. He didn't mind the wait as much, knowing that HuaiSang was still very young.

Unfortunately, as reluctant as HuaiSang was to develop his cultivation, he was very determined when it came to matters of the heart. It resulted in many delightful stolen kisses which didn't get out of hand only because of XiChen's iron discipline... and the sobering thought of what Da-ge would do if they went too far.

"When will you come to Qinghe? Next week?"

XiChen smiled at the hopeful look in those large eyes and wished he could steal a final kiss from those pink lips.

"As soon as uncle allows it," he replied. "In the meantime, promise me you'll meditate for at least two hours and practise your sword skills for the same amount of time every day."

HuaiSang pouted.

"Only if you promise to visit us next week," he wheedled, "and bring half a dozen jars of Emperor Smile with you."

Smile widening, XiChen took a quick look around. No one seemed to be watching them at the moment so he took a step closer and bent his head, touching his forehead to HuaiSang's.

"I promise."

\- Story End -

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you enjoyed it and stay safe :)


End file.
